Pride Lands Mayhem!
by Dede42
Summary: Dr. Whooves takes Derpy on a trip and they end up in the Pride Lands, where trouble is stirring. Can they help Simba keep the Pride Lands from falling into the paws of the hyenas, or will they fail?
1. Chapter 1: TRIP AND LIGHTS

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Pride Lands Mayhem!

A/N: Dr. Hooves: Greetings, Dr. Hooves here to speak with you while Dede42 works on the next story, and I think you all will enjoy this one a lot.

Derpy: It was a fun adventure.

Dr. Hooves: Yes it was, and with some unexpected twists.

Derpy: When will you and I go on another adventure, Doc?

Dr. Hooves: Don't call me, Doc, and it will be after you and I finish doing the Author's Note so that we'll have a new one for Dede42.

Derpy: Yay! (offers a basket of strawberry muffins) Muffins?

Dr. Hooves: Don't mind if I do, and be sure to share some with Dede42.

Derpy: Sure!

D. Hooves: (takes a bite of the muffin) Hmm, good muffins. Now on with the story and there will be a short reference to the Classic Doctor Who Episode _Terror of the Autons_ , but no fear, those plastic dummies of doom won't be showing up anytime soon. _Allons-y!_

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_ or _The Lion Guard_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: TRIP AND LIGHTS**

It was a bright, sunny day in Ponyville and Derpy was flying through the sky on her way to visit her newest friend, the resident time keeper known as Dr. Hooves. She knew, however, that this particular pony was a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, and she was keeping his secret since she knew that it was his secret to share.

Humming to herself, Derpy landed before the door, knocked on it a few times, and then she let herself into the house, where she headed straight to the lab.

* * *

In the lab, Dr. Hooves was lying on his back, his upper half hidden under a steampunk-looking machine, and he was tinkering with the wiring while quietly singing to himself. "I don't want to set the world on fire!"

 _Bang!_ Smoke came out from under the machine, followed by Dr. Hooves, coughing violently as he sat up, his face covered with soot. "Well _that_ shouldn't have happen," he grumbled, looking around for a cloth when the door opened and Derpy entered. "Hello, Miss Derpy, could you find me a cloth so I may clean my face."

"Ok." Derpy found a reasonably clean cloth and handed it to the Time Lord, who proceeded to clean his face off as he stood up. "Whatcha working on?" she asked, nodding to the still-smoking machine.

Dr. Hooves sighed, shooting the machine a disappointed look while tossing the dirty cloth aside. "Well, this machine was _suppose_ to be able to detect strange readings not related to magic," he explained, "but it decided to die on me instead." He shook his head. "Now I'll have to start all over again."

"Anything I can do to help?" Derpy inquired and followed the Time Lord when he went to some bins to start collecting items needed to rebuild the machine. "I don't know much about machines, but I can provide you with any tools you might need."

"I _do_ need that box of gears from up there," said Dr. Hooves, pointing to a box on a high shelf.

Eagerly, Derpy flew up and retrieved the box. "Here, anything else?"

Smiling, Dr. Hooves instructed her on what else he needed as he got rid of the damaged parts from the machine, and began rebuilding the interior. "Here are some other things I need…"

* * *

A few hours later, Dr. Hooves and Derpy were taking a break from working on the machine when he realized that he was missing a vital piece. "Darn!" he muttered, looking through a box filled with different kinds of crystals. "I'm all out of Chrysoberyl crystals."

"Maybe Rarity has some of those Chrysoberyl crystals, Doc," Derpy suggested. "She uses a lot of different kinds of gems with the clothes she designs."

Dr. Hooves shook his head. "No, no, unfortunately Chrysoberyl crystals aren't found anywhere in Equestria," he said and sighed. "Looks like we'll have to take a trip to a place where I _can_ find them."

"We?" Derpy repeated eagerly.

"Yes, Miss Derpy, you and I are going on a trip," Dr. Whooves confirmed, straightening his bowtie, which was blue today. "To the TARDIS!"

* * *

Minutes later, they were inside the time machine, where Dr. Whooves was programing their destination into a computer on the console. "Now, one of the best places to find Chrysoberyl crystals is in parts of Africa," he explained, moving around at a fast pace. "Problem is that it is in a different dimension and gaining access to those places isn't easy."

"So, how do we get to Africa?" Derpy asked, hovering over his shoulder to watch him work.

Without look, Dr. Whooves tugged on her tail so that she ended up in the chair, and he held up a clear, bluish crystal. "By using a Star Crystal," he informed her, inserting it into the console. "Using this, we can travel between universes without using up too much energy, and now… _off_ to Africa!" He pulled a lever, and the column in the center began moving.

They were off!

* * *

The sun was setting in the Pride Lands and the Lion Guard, lead by Kion, the son and second child of King Simba, had just finished up their last patrol before having dinner and settling down for the night in their quarters at Pride Rock.

"Another day, and still no sign of any outlanders," Ono reported from his perch on a nearby tree. "Is it me? Or has Janja and his clan been unusually quiet lately?"

"It _is_ odd," Kion agreed with a slight frown. Ever since stopping the hyenas from attacking the zebra herd and the gazelle herd that they had escorted to the Mbali Fields, there hadn't been so much as a laugh from Janja or the members of his clan. "But that's why we do regular patrols and training each day," he added, stretching. "Come on, let's get some dinner and get some rest for tomorrow."

"Great idea, Kion," Bunga agreed, hopping onto his friend's back. "The last time we stayed out late, I thought Timon and Pumbaa would tear apart the entire Pride Lands looking for us."

Kion chuckled, thinking of the meerkat and the warthog that were Bunga's adoptive uncles, who were prone to goof off, eat a lot of bugs, and get themselves into some crazy situations. "Yeah, let's go."

As the Lion Guard headed back toward Pride Rock as the sun finished setting and the first stars started coming out, there was a sudden flash of light high above them, startling them. The group looked up as there were more flashes of light, ranging from shades of blue and green to purple and red.

"What's going on up there?" Fuli wondered as the light show continued, and there were also noises starting up, too.

"I'm getting a _really_ bad feeling about this," Beshte said uneasily and yelped when there was a particularly bright flash of blue/green light and something shot across the sky. "Look!"

The Lion Guard gasped and watched as more objects appeared with each flash of colored light, and soon the strange objects were flying above their heads. Ono took to the air, watching the objects and frowned when he saw where they were going.

"They're landing somewhere in the Outlands."

"Should we go investigate?" Fuli inquired.

Kion shook his head. "No, we'll head out in the morning," he decided. "Right now, we need to get back to Pride Rock to let my father know about this."

Agreeing, the Lion Guard resumed heading back to Pride Rock while the light show continued far above them, and the strange objects continued falling into the Outlands.

* * *

A/N: Now, what could those strange objects be? Post your guesses in the reviews and I'll let you know tomorrow if you're right. Later! ;) R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: NEW ARRIVALS

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Pride Lands Mayhem!

A/N: (Sunrise Blossom enters the writers studio and finds Dede42 fast asleep on the couch with a box of tissues and Dr. Hooves is by the computer.)

Sunrise Blossom: Uh oh.

Dr. Hooves: Yes, as you can see that this problem is getting a tab out of control. She did read the recent review and she can understand why Roleplayer48 reacted the way he did. Dede42 was up late doing some updating the chapters for _Pride Lands Mayhem!_ So there is some more Timon and Pumbaa in them, and I did remind her that she needs to write what she enjoys and that she can't please every pony or person in this case. Also, she does have something plan for the Great Mouse Detective after she finishes with Zootopia.

Sunrise Blossom: (looks at the camera) Well, things are well in hoof, or hand for the most part.

Dr. Hooves: _Exactly_. When Dede42 gets up from her nap, she'll go back to working on her _Zootopia_ story and then she'll start on the one involving our favorite mouse detective, which might include a circus mystery with animals disappearing or something like that. No deaths, she can promise that.

Dede42: (briefly wakes up) Butterflies! Pretty butterflies! (falls back to sleep)

Dr. Hooves and Sunrise Blossom: (sweat drops) Oh dear.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_ or _Lion Guard_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: NEW ARRIVALS**

Out in the Outlands, a clan of hyenas lead by Janja, were awaken when there was loud boom, and Janja was the first to see a cloud of smoke rising out of the desert region near the volcano. He also saw the objects falling from the skies and toward the ground, causing more explosions, and this woke up the other hyenas.

"What's going on, Janja?" Chungu asked, yawning. "What's with all the noise?"

"I don't know, but we're going to figure it out," said Janja and when they began complaining, he growled at them, and they all headed for the volcano and the continued explosions.

* * *

When the hyenas finally reached the base of the volcano, the objects had stopped falling, and they found that the objects had landed in a large circle. There was a hundred large white pods half-buried in the ground and they were glowing softly.

"What _are_ those things?" Tano asked quietly as the clan cautiously made their way down the slope to reach the circle. "Are they edible?"

"I don't know," Janja admitted, "but whatever they are, they're ours now." He moved until he was a few inches from one of the pods. Picking up a stick with his teeth, he carefully poked the pod. He jumped back when the pod started glowing more brightly, flashing the colors blue, green, purple, and red.

The light show went on for several seconds that seemed to last much longer, and then the pod stopped glowing. With a clicking sound, a line appeared and the top of the pod split open and slid down, and a beam of white light shot out of the pod. A figure rose out of the pod, floated out of the light, which disappeared, and landed on the ground before the stunned hyenas.

The figure was tall, graceful-looking, with pale purple skin, large pink eyes, antenna growing from its' forehead, long white hair, and it wore a white gown inlaid with blue/green thread. The figure approached Janja, who was debating whether to run or fight, was surprised when the figure smiled and spoke in a musical voice.

"Greetings, Janja, son of Banzai," it said. "I am Selenite of the Petalite race from the planet Pearl."

"How do you know my name?" Janja asked suspiciously. "And how do you know my dad?"

"My people and your ancestors were once allies," Selenite explained. "Back when they ruled the Pride Lands and before the lion pride forced them out with some allies from a different realm."

Janja was surprised to hear this strange creature call about his family history and yet he knew that she was right. Long before the first lion ruled the Pride Lands as king, the hyenas had ruled the land with an iron paw, and the leader of the hyenas had been his ancestor Iron Soul, and when the lion pride arrived from a distant land, the hyenas had tried to force them to bow.

However, the lions had called upon allies that weren't from Africa, and the resulting battle had forced the hyenas to flee the Pride Lands and take refuge in the Outlands, where they've been living ever since, minus the time that they had regain control of the Pride Lands when Scar murdered his own brother to become king.

"If what you say is true, then where have you been all this time?" Janja demanded angrily. "It's been _centuries_ since my ancestors were forced out of the Pride Lands by those blasted lions, and where were _you_?!"

"My people have been confined to Pearl by a powerful force and we have only recently been able to free ourselves," Selenite replied with a sad expression. "As you said, it has been centuries, but we are here now to help you take back what is rightfully yours, and we can reclaim what we have lost as well."

"And what's that?" Nine asked, speaking up before Janja could say anything and cringed when he got growled at.

"Before we were trapped on our own world, the Petalites ruled a grand empire of which the Pride Lands were once a part of," Selenite explained. "And we drew our power from from a type of crystal that is abundant. However, we do not have enough of these crystals, and if you let us help you take back the Pride Lands, Janja, we can have the crystals once again."

Janja considered the request, and made a decision. "We've got a deal," he agreed and they shook on it. "So, how are we going to take back the Pride Lands?"

Selenite smiled. "I have a plan…"

* * *

Several days later, there was a trumpeting sound and the TARDIS appeared under a large tree. Once the light on the top stopped flashing, Dr. Whooves exited the time machine with Derpy at his side, and he locked the door while she looked around at the wide-open space.

"Wow, so much open space," Derpy commented, awed by the sight. "So, where in Africa are we?"

Dr. Whooves took a scan with his sonic screwdriver and checked the readings. "We're in the Pride Lands, and there seems to be some strange energy readings," he announced, frowning. "They seem familiar, odd…"

"Doc, can we explore before we get those crystals?" Derpy asked eagerly, pulling the Time Lord from his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, oh of course we can," Dr. Whooves agreed. "In fact, we should visit Pride Rock first," he added, nodding to a large rock foundation in the distance. "That is where the lion pride live and we can meet their king."

"Uh, are you sure we should go near lions?" Derpy asked uncertainly as they started toward Pride Rock. "I mean, they eat _meat_."

"Don't worry, Miss Derpy," Dr. Whooves said reassuringly. "The lions are ruled by a just and loyal king, who has been friends with the Time Lords for centuries, and they are also friends with Princess Celestia. So there is nothing to worry about." He was, however, startled when a red/black beetle scurried out of the grass, being chased by a meerkat and a warthog. "Oh my!"

Timon, who'd been about to pounce on the beetle, suddenly stopped and ended up getting flatten by Pumbaa, who didn't stop in time. "Pumbaa get your rear end off of me!"

"Oh, sorry," said the warthog, quickly getting off his friend.

The meerkat got up and dusted himself off before facing the two ponies. "Who or what are you two?" he inquired.

"My name is Dr. Whooves and this is my friend Derpy," said Dr. Whooves. "We're from Equestria and are here to-"

"Equestria?!" Pumbaa exclaimed. "Then do you both know Sunrise Blossom?"

"Er, yes, yes we do," the Time Lord confirmed, taken aback.

The warthog looked at the meerkat eagerly. "You hear that, Timon? They know Sunrise Blossom!"

"I heard, Pumbaa," said Timon, shooting his friend a look before returning his attention to the two ponies. "We met Sunrise Blossom a while back and if you know her, then you know how she's doing?"

"Oh yes," said Derpy. "She runs the Apothecary in Ponyville and she's really nice and friendly."

Timon would've asked more questions when a lion cub with light golden pelt, paler golden paws, underbelly, and muzzle, pale red spots on the back of his legs, bright red head tuff and tail tip, and orange/brown eyes. On his left shoulder was an orange/red mark shaped like a roaring lion head. "Halt!" he commanded and four more creatures appeared out of the tall grass.

There was a Honey Badger with gray-blue fur all over, with a darker patch across his belly. He had muscular forelegs and a round face. His claws were more of a more dark royal blue color. His eyes were a very dark blue, with thick black eyebrows. His inner ears were pink, and his nose was dark magenta. Three slightly darker freckles were on either side of his face. And on his left shoulder was a pale blue mark, which was also shaped like a roaring lion head.

There was a cheetah with soft, vivid yellow fur, with many dark brown spots and markings all over her body. Her inner ears are light brown, rimmed with dark brown. Her muzzle, paws, and underbelly were a pale creamy yellow color, as was the fur encircling her eyes. Her eye color was a strong emerald green and she had black eye lashes. She was lithe and thin, with a light frame, large pointed ears, and a long tail that was tapered at the base. Her jaw is sharp and prominent. On her left shoulder was the roaring lion head, and it was imprinted in dark orange.

There was a hippo with a stout body with thick legs, dark gray-purple toenails, and three dark spots on his back. His body color was that of a neutral gray, he had a short tail. His head had a small tuft of black hair which stands upright. His snout was large, with two teeth protruding out from his upper lips. His eye color was blue, and on his left shoulder was the roaring lion head, and it was a grey-cream color.

There was an egret, which was a narrowly built bird with a very skinny pair of black legs that were striped with orange, which lead to a pair of orange claws. His upper body was compact, with pure white feathers across the main part of his body. Some pale orange and yellow feathers reached into the end of his wings and formed a band around his neck. He had a long, pointy orange beak and lavender circles across his large eyes. Atop his head, he sported a crest of five feathers of differing lengths, starting off with a light yellow at the bases and transitioning to a slightly dark tangerine orange near the tips. And on his left wing was the roaring lion head mark, and it was a silver/gray color.

"Eek!" Derpy yelped and tried to fly away, only to have the hippo step on her tail, and she flapped her wings helplessly. "They're gonna eat us!"

"Oh, do calm down, Miss Derpy," Dr. Whooves scolded and the pegasus reluctantly landed on the ground and the hippo removed his foot. "Thank you." He turned to the lion cub, who was eying the two of them with a suspicious, but curious, look. "Hello, I take it you must the Lion Guard," he guessed and the five animals were clearly surprised. "Yes, yes, you must be since you each have the Mark of the Guard on your shoulders."

"How do you know about the Lion Guard?" the lion cub inquired of the pony. "You're not from the Pride Lands. Who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Whooves and this is my friend, Derpy," said Dr. Whooves with a nod of his head. "No, we're not from around here. In fact, we're from a realm known as Equestria and are here to get some crystals. And you are?" he asked politely.

Before the lion cub could answer, the honey badger, who been talking with Timon and Pumbaa when they protested, spoke up. "Wait, Uncle Timon, are you sure that they are from the same place as your friend Sunrise Blossom?" he asked.

"Yes, Bunga, they were just confirming that they're from Equestria," Timon confirmed. "And I can assure you all that they are friends, _not_ enemies, for any friends of Sunrise Blossom are friends of ours. Right, Pumbaa?"

"Right," Pumbaa agreed. "Uh, you both are friends with Sunrise Blossom, right?" he asked the two ponies.

"Of course we are," Derpy responded brightly. "We're from Ponyville and everypony there are the best of friends to each other."

The lion cub looked between them and then spoke. "I am Kion, son of King Simba and Queen Nala," Kion informed them. "And the rest of the guard are my friends: Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono. You'll have to come with us to see my parents before you can find these crystals you need," he added. "There has been some strange events going on in the Pride Lands, and strangers arriving unexpectedly tend to be met with suspicions since the strange lights several nights ago. Even you know that, Timon."

Timon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know, I know."

Dr. Whooves' ear twitched at the words "strange lights". "Really, and what kind of lights were they?" he asked since that could mean a number of things, and not all of them were good.

"Do you know something about those lights?" Fuli inquired.

"I might, but that depends on the lights," Dr. Whooves replied. "Lead on, Kion, I have a feeling that I might be able to help, providing your father agrees."

' _What a strange creature,'_ Kion thought as he, the guard, Timon, and Pumbaa, who were eagerly talking with the two ponies as they escorted them toward Pride Rock. He didn't know why, but there was something about the male pony that said he could trust him, and if he could help with the problems that'd started with the arrival of the strange lights, then maybe there was hope for the survival of the Pride Lands and the Circle of Life.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap for this chapter. Later! ;) R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: AN OLD THREAT

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Pride Lands Mayhem!

A/N: Hey, Roleplayer48, no running away because the Author's Note in the pervious chapter turned into a PSA against bullying, and I have no idea of how that happen since I was taking a much-needed nap. When I shared that information with Dr. Hooves and Sunrise Blossom, it's because I can relate with feeling horrible when things don't go the way you want to and that's what I was trying to express about how I felt when I was being bullied as a kid. One of the reasons I enjoy shows like _Doctor Who_ or movies like _Harry Potter_ is because they have characters I can relate to.

You and I can be friends, and we can reach a compromise since when I write the stories to post, I'm cutting down on the stuff that's being snuck in since this is my interoperation by novelizing them from how I see them. I have felt like life isn't worth living when I was dealing with that team captain in my old window washing job, but I managed to push through those feelings and kept going, and you can do too. So, please keeping reading my stories and when all of the Season 1 stories are posted, I'll be posting Season 2, I promise.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: AN OLD THREAT**

At Pride Rock, Simba was in a conference with his wife, Nala, Rafiki, who was his advisor, and Zazu, another advisor, about recent troubles that'd been developing in the Pride Lands ever since the strange light show several nights ago.

"The report from the underground is that there has been five more disappearances," Zazu reported. "There are no bodies, so the hyenas aren't killing the missing animals, sire."

"This makes no sense," said Simba, pacing back and forth. "The hyenas rarely kidnap animals and the timing is strange, too. Strange lights in the sky, objects falling into the Outlands, and now with the hyenas entering the Pride Lands, animals are disappearing without a trace. Why is this happening?"

Just then, Kion, the rest of the Lion Guard, Timon, and Pumbaa arrived with the two ponies in tow. "Father," he said, greeting the King. "We found these two creatures and they say that they are from someplace called Equestria."

"They're from the same land as Sunrise Blossom, that orange pony Pumbaa and I met a while ago when we rescued her from the desert," Timon explained. "They're friends of her, and they are good folks."

"I'll take that under advisement, Timon," said Simba before turning his attention to the two ponies. "I am Simba, king of the Pride Lands. Who are you two and do you know anything about what is going on?"

"I am Dr. Whooves and this is my friend Derpy," Dr. Whooves answered since it was clear that the pegasus wasn't trusting herself to talk in front of the lions and the other animals. "We are from Equestria, and if you can tell me about what has been going on, then it is possible that we might be able to help."

Not sure of why he was trusting these ponies, Simba nodded and proceeded to explain about the strange lights that'd appeared in the night sky several days ago, along with the strange objects that had fallen from the sky and into the Outlands, and the recent sightings of the hyenas. "…and after every sighting so far, an animal has gone missing," he concluded. "We know that they are still alive since no bodies have been found as yet. And while the hyenas have made attempts in the past to take over the Pride Lands, this isn't like them at all."

"It is certainly troubling," Dr. Whooves agreed, mulling over the information, "and I'm afraid that there might be a dark force behind these disappearances."

"A dark force?" Nala repeated. "What kind of dark force would want to help the hyenas and harm the Pride Lands?"

"The kind that draws its' strength by forcefully taking it from others, my dear Nala," Dr. Whooves replied. "One that has been here once before, a _very_ long time ago."

Simba became uneasy when he heard those words and turned to Rafiki. "Do you which dark force he's talking about?" he asked the ancient baboon.

Rafiki nodded with a grim expression. "Yes, I'm afraid that I do," he confirmed, hopping off the rock he'd been perched on, clutching his staff in one hand, and headed for the path that lead down the west side of Pride Rock. "Follow me." And the whole group followed him.

* * *

"Where are we going, Father?" Kion asked as they followed the ancient baboon down the path and to an opening that was at the base of Pride Rock. "What is this place?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself, Kion," Simba admitted as they entered the opening one at a time, finding themselves in a long dimly lit tunnel that descended into the Earth. "I've never been down here before." _'It seems that there are a lot of hiding places around here.'_

* * *

Eventually the tunnel opened into a large cavern, where the walls were covered with all kind of artwork, and Rafiki stood in the middle of the cavern, perched on a large rock. Once the whole group was inside and gathered around him, he began to speak, straightening up so that he was standing on the rock, and waved his staff around at the artwork.

"This is where the full history of the Pride Lands is kept," he explained and around them, some of the artwork came to life thanks to his magic. "Long before the first lion pride came to these lands, they were controlled by the evil of the hyenas and their allies, the Petalite, a race from a distant world, which drew its strength and power from the energy of others. While the hyenas ruled without mercy, the Petalites would choose the strongest of each animal species and seal them in special crystals, where they would fall into an eternal sleep while their energy was drained away.

"This went on for years until your ancestors came to the lands, Simba, and it was here that the lion pride called upon races from distant worlds and realms to aid in freeing the animals from their imprisonments of both the hyenas and the Petalites. Among these allies was an alien race that called themselves Time Lords, and from Equestria came Princess Celestia and Princess Luna with their armies. Working together and using the Roar of the Elders for the first time, the hyenas were driven out of the Pride Lands and into the Outlands, while the Time Lords sealed the Petalites away on their homeworld, Pearl, in what they called a time lock to ensure that they would never return."

When the artwork returned to the walls, there was a stunned silence in the cavern that lasted for what felt like forever, but was really only a few minutes before it was broken by Kion.

"Whoa, so you're saying that these Petalite creatures are back and they're with the hyenas?" he asked.

"It would seem so, Kion," Simba agreed and looked over at Dr. Whooves, who had a grim expression on his face. "How could the Petalites break free of a time lock, Doctor?"

Dr. Whooves sighed. "It isn't easy, but it has been known to happen," he replied. "Some time ago, my people went to war with another race that affected all of time and space, and it could be possible because of this time war, that the time lock on the planet Pearl weakened to the point that the Petalites were able to break free, and if this is true, then they are helping the hyenas steal animals so that they can take away their energy to become strong again."

"Can we stop them, Doc?" Derpy asked, finally finding her voice now that she was certain that she wasn't going to become food for the lions.

"Don't call me Doc, but yes I believe that we can stop the Petalites," Dr. Whooves said without heat, for he was starting to get use to the pegasus calling him 'Doc'. "I will need to return to my TARDIS, that's the blue box that was near where you found us, Kion," he added. "It has equipment that I can use to stop the Petalites before they can get too strong."

"Kion, I want you and the Lion Guard to go with Dr. Whooves and help him get whatever it is that he needs so that we can stop both the Petalites and the hyenas from taking over the Pride Lands," Simba ordered. "The rest of us will see about protecting the herds until then."

"Yes, Father," said Kion, and they all left the cavern.

"We'll go with them, too," said Timon, tugging on Pumbaa's ears, and they hurried after the group.

Once they were gone, Simba turned to Rafiki, who was staring into space like he was looking beyond the walls of the cavern. "Do you think the Petalites can be stopped?" he asked.

"Hmm, one can only hope so at this time," Rafiki answered, looking at the King. "Don't worry, I am sure that our new friends can help us stop this dark force before it can take away the Pride Lands," he added, patting his friend on the shoulder.

' _I hope you're right,'_ Simba thought as they also left the cavern to work on protecting the Pride Lands and the inhabitants.

* * *

A/N: Please, please, _please_ keep reading! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: AMBUSH!

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Pride Lands Mayhem!

A/N: Yay! And here's another chapter to enjoy since I have work in the morning at the movie theater, where I expect to be run over by kids as it's the start of the Kids Summer Movie program. :D

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: AMBUSH!**

Meanwhile in the Outlands near the volcano, Janja and his clan was feasting on a special type of meat provided by the Petalites, which was making them stronger and faster then before. Apparently this was the kind of meat that their ancestors had eaten according to Selenite, who was leader of the Petalites, and it was better then the meat found on the animals in the Pride Lands.

Janja didn't care, just like he didn't care of what the Petalites were doing with the animals that they were collecting with each raid on the Pride Lands. All that matter was that their new allies were growing stronger thanks to them, and that the time was fast approaching when they would be able to take over the Pride Lands once again.

' _I'll rule the Pride Lands the way that my ancestors ruled, and I'll use the Royal family as rugs in my chambers,'_ Janja thought smugly, looking forward to finally defeating Kion and the rest of the Lion Guard, which had been a thorn in his paw for close to a year now. He glanced briefly at the white web-like structure that the Petalites had built near the base the volcano and then he went back to eating his meat, eager to go on another raid, which he hoped would lure out the Lion Guard so that they could take them next.

* * *

In the structure, the Petalites were placing a family of monkeys that had been captured in the last raid into a collection of clear crystals, which began glowing once they were sealed, and the monkeys all began the slow descent into an enteral sleep as their energy was slowly and gently drained away.

Selenite watched all of this and nodded in approval at the five long rows of stasis crystals that were holding the sleeping animals, and they were all glowing. The energy was being drawn through tubes that were connected to odd-looking pale blue machines that were buzzing and manned by members of her race.

"How are the energy levels?" she inquired of one of the scientists manning the machines.

"They're growing steadily, my Queen," the scientist answered, gesturing to one of the screens that was indeed showing that the green symbol for the energy levels was moving upward. "At this rate, we will be back to full strength within a fortnight."

Selenite was pleased. "Good, let me know if there are any changes," she instructed before turning back to look at the stasis crystals. _'Soon, soon we will reclaim our empire, and our enemies will pay for what they_ did _to us so long ago.'_ She was one of the last surviving members of the Royal Family of Pearl, and she'd been planning her revenge for a _very_ long time.

Before the fall of her people, the Petalite Empire had controlled nearly the entire universe and a large number of neighboring dimensions when the lion pride had ruined everything with their allies, the Time Lords and two Princess from a different dimension. Because of them, the Petalite Empire had collapsed when their subjects rose up against them, and they had ended up being imprisoned on Pearl thanks to a Time Lock.

' _No longer,'_ Selenite thought with an evil smile. _'Thanks to that Time War, the Time Lock broke, and we shall_ have _our revenge.'_

* * *

Back in the Pride Lands, Simba and Nala were patrolling the eastern plains while various animals friends were helping scout the north, south, and western plains. Kiara had wanted to go with them, but she had been kept back with the lionesses back at Pride Rock for her own protection.

"How long do you think Kiara will be angry with me this time?" Simba wondered, regretting the argument he'd had with his daughter earlier. Yes, he was prone to be overprotective of his daughter since she would one day become Queen of the Pride Lands, but he didn't want her to go through what he went through after Scar killed his father and blamed him to the point that he'd run away.

"Simba, Kiara knows that you love her and want to keep her safe," Nala said reassuringly. "She won't be angry with you forever. Besides, when have you and I got to do anything on our own?" she asked slyly.

Simba chuckled. "Yes, it _has_ been a while," he agreed, looking around and saw a large rock some distance from their current location. "Race you to that rock!" And he took off with his wife giving chase, teasingly calling him a cheater.

* * *

In a different part of the Pride Lands and not far from Pride Rock, the Lion Guard watched as Dr. Whooves began constructing a device that he assured them would help stop the Petalites and free the missing animals from their clutches before it was too late. Derpy was helping him build the device by handing him the right tools he requested while answering Timon and Pumbaa's questions about Equestria and how Sunrise Blossom was doing.

"Do you even know what he's building?" Bunga asked the pegasus from his perch on a nearby rock while Ono flew overhead to keep watch while Fuli raced off to make a quick check of the surrounding area since they never knew where the hyenas would show up.

"Nope, but if it does what he says it does, then that's good enough for me," Derpy said cheerfully. "So, how is it that you're friends with a lion cub?" she inquired, nodding to Kion, who was talking with the Time Lord as he worked on the device. "I mean, lions eat meat."

Bunga shrugged. "Well, Kion and I became friends thanks to my adopted uncles Timon and Pumbaa," he explained. "I don't know what happen to my own family and they took me in just like they once took in Simba when he was a cub, and it just makes sense is all."

"Yeah, I guess it does," Derpy agreed thoughtfully. "So, Timon, Pumbaa, what do you both do for fun?"

Grinning, Timon and Pumbaa shared with the pegasus about some their favorite past times and about their virtual trips that always seemed to end with them falling out of the sky for some strange reason that they hadn't been able to figure out no matter how much they try.

* * *

"What will this thing do to the Petalites?" Kion asked, watching the Time Lord work on a device that seemed to be made out of random bits that were nothing like anything he'd ever seen anywhere in the Pride Lands or the times he'd had go to into the Outlands.

"It will distract the Petalites long enough for us to free the captured animals," Dr. Whooves answered, using a welder to solder a pair of wires together. "I've build this kind of device before, so it should work."

"Should?" Kion repeated skeptically. "It hasn't before in the past?"

The Time Lord frowned. "It was only the one time and it worked perfectly last time," he insisted.

"If you say so."

* * *

By the time that Dr. Whooves had finished building the device, both Ono and Fuli have returned from their patrols with nothing to report when Gopher popped out of the ground, startling them.

"Urgent news from the Underground, Prince Kion," said Gopher, saluting.

"What is it?" Kion asked, going immediately into Lion Guard mode.

"Hyenas have been spotted heading for the King and Queen in the eastern plains!"

Kion felt his heart sank when he heard that. "We need to get to my parents now! Lion Guard, go! Gopher, alert the others!" he ordered and as Gopher disappeared back into the ground, he and the Lion Guard ran with Dr. Whooves riding on Beshte's back, Timon riding on Pumbaa's back, and Derpy flying toward the eastern plains, determined to get there before it was too late.

* * *

Over in the eastern plains, Simba and Nala were keeping watch on the rock, which they had reached at the same time, and were unaware of the danger heading their way – at first. Simba was about to suggest to his wife that they should start moving when he suddenly went stiff, looking around with an intense expression.

"What is it?" Nala asked, looking at her husband. "Simba?"

"We're not alone," Simba said quietly, his ears twitching a little. "There's something out there."

Nala also looked around and she was starting to get a bad feeling since she could feel unseen eyes on her. "What so we do?" she asked, keeping her voice low.

"Act naturally," Simba advised, nodding in the direction of Pride Rock. "Like nothing is wrong."

Nodding in agreement, the couple jumped down from the rock, and they began heading back toward Pride Rock, aware that there were shapes heading toward them through the grass and from the direction of the nearby bushes. The King and Queen hadn't gotten very far when the first of the hyenas leapt out of the grass toward them.

Spinning fast, Simba snarled as he knocked the hyena out of the air with a swipe of his paw and roared threateningly when the other hyenas emerged, being lead by Janja. "Janja!"

"Hello, _Simba_ ," Janja sneered as he and the hyenas began circling the two lions. "I've been looking to this for a _long_ time."

"Says the hyena who won't fight unless his target is outnumbered," Nala taunted.

Janja smirked since that had been true, but it wasn't this time. "Not this time, Nala," he countered. " _This time_ you both are gonna go _down_ , and with the help of my new friends, not even your _son_ will be able to save you."

"Don't dismiss Kion just yet," said Simba, glaring at the hyena leader. "He's brave, strong, and he knows how important it is to protect the Circle of Life."

Janja glared at the Lion King. " _Enough_ about that _stupid_ Circle of Life nonsense!" he shouted. "Get 'em!" And he lead the charge.

Soon a pitched battle was taking place and both Simba and Nala were alarmed to discover that the hyenas were moving faster then normal, and that they were somehow stronger, too. What had the Petalites done to the hyenas?

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, no animals are going to die. ;) R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: ABDUCTION!

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Pride Lands Mayhem!

A/N: (In the writers studio, Dede42 is lying on the couch with a cold compress covering her forehead and eyes.)

Sunrise Blossom: Hey, guys, Sunrise here, and as you can see, Dede42 is currently laid up with a headache from the full day of work yesterday at the movie theater yesterday. She also wants you all to know that the stress of updating stories five times a week is getting to her, and so next week, she'll be posting two to three times a week instead, so there's no need to panic. (She looks at the computer and frowns) Dede42, I know you're resting up, but could you look at something.

Dede42: (removes the compress) What is it, Sunny?

Sunrise Blossom: Something about the Author's Notes for chapter 2 of _Pride Lands Mayhem!_ has changed.

Dede42: What do you mean changed? (She gets up and goes to the computer to look) What the-? The Author's Notes have shrunk! But the time stamp on the document hasn't changed. Strange.

Sunrise Blossom: Who could've done this?

Dr. Hooves: (enters the studio) I can answer that question and I'm the one responsible.

Sunrise Blossom: You did this, Doctor?

Dr. Hooves: Yes, I righted a wrong.

Dede42: Doctor, what did you up and do?

Dr. Hooves: Allow me to explain…

(Cutscene: Tuesday morning, the TARDIS appears in the wood shed next to the beehives, and Dr. Hooves steps out and greets the bees. He sees his previous self examining the contents of the tool shed. He sneaks past him and catches up with Judy and Nick at the gate to the back yard.)

Future Dr. Hooves: There you both are!

Judy: Hey, Doc, we were about to join you in the writers studio.

Nick: Yeah, why are you out here?

Future Dr. Hooves: I needed to see you before the chapter posting since there is something in the tool shed that I want you both to see first.

Judy: Really?

Future Dr. Hooves: Yes, if you go over there, I will meet you both shortly.

Judy and Nick: (exchange a look) Ok!

(Judy and Nick head over to the tool shed. They enter and they are surprise to see Past Dr. Hooves is already in there.)

Nick: How did you get in here before us?

Past Dr. Hooves: I don't know what you are talking about, Wilde.

Judy: We just saw you at the gate and you asked us to come here so that you could show us something.

Past Dr. Hooves: I don't recall asking you to do that. Uh oh…

(Future Dr. Hooves slams the door to the shed shut and locks it with a deadlock seal. He then hurries into the writers studio shortly before Sunrise Blossom enters, and they do the shortened Author's Notes without any PSAs. Once this is done, he leaves the studio, removes the deadlock seal, and both he and his TARDIS disappears.)

Dr. Hooves: …and that's how it happen.

Sunrise Blossom: Wow, you really took a big risk by doing that, Doc.

Dr. Hooves: I know, but it was worth the risk to fix my own mistake.

Dede42: Doctor, I can respect your decision, but aren't you worry about temporal issues developing from the change you made to the timeline. Don't forget what happen when you changed a fixed point in time in _The Waters of Mars_.

Dr. Hooves: Don't worry, I'm sure that there won't be any serious consequences for my actions.

(A rift opens in the fabric of reality and a Dalek made out of lego blocks enters the studio.)

Dalek: You are the Doc-tor! You are the enemy of the Daleks! You will be _Exterminated!_

Dede42, Sunrise Blossom, and Dr. Hooves: _AAAAAAHHHHHH!_ (They run out of the studio and the Dalek gives chase.)

Dalek: Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!

(Screen goes black with the bold letters: **TO BE CONTINUED…** )

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_ or _The Lion Guard_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: ABDUCTION!**

Simba wasn't sure how long he and Nala had been fighting the hyenas, who were refusing to stay down after being bit, kicked, and knocked away repeatedly, but it felt like it the fight was going on forever, and he wasn't sure that he could keep the hyenas at bay for much longer.

* * *

As the fight kept going, Selenite and five other Petalites were watching and waiting for their chance to go in and capture the two lions for themselves. Discovering the leaders of the lion pride so far from Pride Rock was an opportunity that couldn't be passed up, and Selenite was certain that with the energy from the two lions, they would meet their goal that much quicker.

"My Queen," said one of the Petalites, concern in his voice. "If we let this fight go on for too long, the two subjects won't have enough energy left for our purposes."

"Do not fear," Selenite said reassuringly, watching the fight progress. "Simba and his mate have more then enough energy for our purposes, and we shall make our move soon."

The Petalite wasn't convinced, but he wasn't about to disagree with his Queen, for the last time someone had disagree with Selenite, that person had never been seen again, and he wasn't willing to suffer the same fate. He was about to return his attention to the fight when a gem on his wrist began flashing and he touched it, his large eyes growing large when he read the readings.

"My Queen! There are others heading this way, and there is a Time Lord among them!"

Selenite faced him while a small chill of fear raced down her spine. "A Time Lord? Are you sure?" she demanded. She knew of the Time Lords since they had been the ones responsible for trapping her people on Pearl because of the Time Lock, and she'd heard that the Time Lords had been wiped out in the last Great Time War against the Daleks. But if one of them was still alive…

"Yes, there is a Time Lord heading this way," the Petalite confirmed after double-checking the readings. "My Queen, if there is a Time Lord, then that means that ponies from Equestria won't be far behind," he warned.

"Do not worry, I have a plan should that happen," Selenite promised him. _'And it is a grand plan indeed.'_

* * *

Flying ahead, Ono saw the dust cloud and then his keen eyesight saw the battle itself. _'There they are!'_ He quickly flew back toward the others and called out. "I found them! The King and Queen are fighting the hyenas!"

"All right, Lion Guard, you know the plan!" Kion called out and after his teammates all nodded, they split off to come into the fight from different directions. Dr. Whooves was still clinging to Beshte's back as he went barreling through the middle of the fight, scattering the hyenas like bowling pins while shouting out his battlecry. "Twende kiboko!"

"Gang way! Coming through!" Timon shouted as he and Pumbaa went plowing through the hyenas, which were sent flying like bowling pins. "Bowling for hyenas! Yeehaw! Excuse us! Coming through! Gang way!"

Ono and Derpy dove from above, scattering the hyenas further. "Hapana!"

Fuli was using her speed to its' fullest as she proceeded to run the hyenas over as much as possible. "Huwezi!"

"Zuka zama!" Bunga called out as he popped out of random places, bopping the hyenas on the head each time.

* * *

"The Lion Guard!" Janja exclaimed, mildly alarmed to see the group fighting off the clan members. "Not this time," he growled and turned toward Simba with an evil glint in his eyes. "You're _mine_ , Simba."

"Bring it," Simba retorted and they went after each other, batting and clawing at each other while growling and snarling. He almost got the upper paw on the hyena leader when he was suddenly tossed into the air and landed on his back _hard!_ "Oof!" he grunted, dazed by the landing.

Cackling, Janja stalked over to the stunned lion. "Like I said before, _Simba_ ," he sneered as he raised his paw to strike. "You're _mine!_ "

"Hevi kabisa!" a voice shouted and a tan blur collided with the hyena and sent him tumbling.

Janja grunted and sat up once he was no longer rolling across the ground, he turned back toward his prey, only to find his way blocked by Kion. "Kion," he hissed, getting up and glaring at the Prince. "I was starting to wonder when _you_ will show up."

"Well, I'm here and you're going to leave my parents alone," Kion responded, giving the hyena a warning look. "This is your _only_ warning, Janja. _Leave_ the Pride Lands _now_."

Janja suddenly smirked. "Not _this time_ , Kion." And he charged forward as there was a flash of brilliant light and a group of Petalites appeared.

The sudden arrival of the Petalites stunned the Lion Guard, but then Dr. Whooves jumped in front of the aliens and activated his device with a shout. "Geronimo!" The dish on the device began glowing and unleashed a beam of bluish light that hit the Petalites, and it was clearly causing them pain as they began screaming and twisting violently. "Now, Kion!" And he, Derpy, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, and the rest of the Lion Guard retreated behind the lion cub.

Nodding, a familiar determined expression etched itself across Kion's face and an unseen wind began blowing, bringing forth a large group of white clouds. "You will leave _now!_ " he roared and the clouds transformed into the heads of lions, which were also roaring, and the Roar of the Elders sent both the hyenas and the Petalites flying out of sight, and Janja was screaming the entire time.

"I _hate_ that roar!"

"Good job, son," Simba complimented, getting up with Nala's help just as Zazu and Rafiki arrived.

Jumping off Pumbaa's back, Timon ran over to the King and jumped to hug him. "Oh heavens that you're safe!" he gasped, tears leaking from his eyes. "I would _never_ forgive myself if something _ever_ happen to you, Simba."

"I know, Timon, I know."

The group chuckled at the exchange, unaware that Selenite was sneaking up on them with a second group of Petalites. Having expected Kion to use the Roar of the Elders, she hidden herself out of its' range.

"This isn't over _yet_ ," she announced, making the group jump, and she threw a white gem-like object on the ground.

There was an explosion of brilliant white light, which blinded the group for several hour-long seconds, and when it faded, there was no sign of the Petalites. As the group recovered their sight, they realized that some of their numbers were missing.

"Simba!"

"Nala!"

"Derpy!"

Dr. Whooves looked around with alarm when he realized that his friend was missing. "Derpy! They took her!"

Kion couldn't believe it. Had he _actually_ failed as the leader of the Lion Guard? What were they going to do now?

* * *

A/N: Evil cliffy time! And don't worry, Roleplayer48, my cutting back on when I post has nothing to do with you at all. Later! ;) R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: RENEWED HOPE

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Pride Lands Mayhem!

A/N: Hi, Roleplayer48! Other then being chased by a Lego Dalek everything is fine! I just need to cut back on my postings so that I can write stories when I'm not a work, or babysitting my nephews. Yup, I got two nephews who absolutely love me and I'm turning them into fans of My Little Pony, which they like to call rainbow magic.

Lego Dalek: _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!_

Dede42: Uh oh! Gotta go! Bye! (runs off-screen and the Lego Dalek appears)

Lego Dalek: _All who befriend the Doc-tor are enemies of the Daleks! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!_ (It then moves off screen.)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_ or _The Lion Guard_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX: RENEWED HOPE**

Sounds of of shouts and struggling caused Derpy to wake up and she found herself lying on her side on the floor of a white web-like structure. Lifting up her head, she saw Simba and Nala shouting and snarling as they were being shoved into a large crystal by five of the Petalites, several of whom were nursing bleeding cuts on their arms, and their white clothing were being stained with dark blue blood.

Despite the best effort of the king and queen, the moment the crystal was sealed, it started glowing, and both lions both fell fast asleep as their energy was slowly and gently drained away. Selenite turned to the scientist at the machine. "What are the energy readings?"

"They are climbing up faster then before, My Queen," the scientist reported, surprised and impressed. "At the current rate, we will meet our goal that much sooner."

Selenite was pleased to hear this. "Good, keep me updated," she instructed.

Having seen and heard enough, Derpy got to her hooves as quietly as possible, spotting a possible opening above her, and she immediately started flying toward it. She was only a foot away when-

 _Yank!_

She was suddenly pulled out of the air and landed back on the floor with a pained grunt. Lifting her head again, she saw that something white and web-like was wrapped around her back legs, and that the other end was being held by Selenite. _'I_ almost _got away,'_ she thought, grimacing as the Petalite Queen drew closer to her. "I don't suppose I could convince you to let me and the other animals go?" she asked hopefully. "If you do, I can bake some muffins for you. I'm really good at making muffins. Do you have a favorite type?"

"You can try, but it won't change anything," Selenite said with fake kindness and she nodded to one of the nearby Petalites, who proceeded to wrap up the pegasus and hanged her from a ledge on the nearest wall. "Especially since you're going to be bait to lure in both the Lion Guard and that Time Lord, plus whoever else they might recruit from around the Pride Lands and even from Equestria."

"Why are you doing this?" Derpy asked while trying to figure out how to free herself in order to warn Dr. Whooves that the Petalites were setting up a trap.

Selenite smirked. "I guess that it won't do any harm to tell you," she remarked. "A very, very, _very_ long time ago, my ancestors discovered that the crystals that were growing on Pearl could be used to focused to either enhance one's abilities or even drain energy from other beings. Using these crystals, my ancestors spread throughout the universe, creating an empire that was intended to last for eternity, and it would've had it _not_ been for the lions coming to the land of the hyenas and becoming allies with the likes of the Time Lords _and_ both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Thanks to _them_ , my people were trapped on Pearl for _centuries_ , reliving the same moments over and over repeatedly, for that's what a Time Lock does to race. If it hadn't been for the Time War, my people would still be trapped and slowly dying. Now, through my leadership, the Petalite Empire will rise once again."

' _Doctor, I hope you can get here soon and stop these horrible people,'_ Derpy thought, being only able to watch as the Petalites continued their work, whatever that was. _'Please hurry, Doc! Please!'_

* * *

Having retreated to Pride Rock, where Kion was having to talk his big sister down to keep her from going after their missing parents while Dr. Whooves was pacing with a frantic expression on his face, and Pumbaa was physically having to restrain Timon.

"Kion, those _things_ have our parents!" Kiara snapped, glaring at her little. "We _need_ to get them back!"

"I want to get mom and dad back too, Kiara," Kion agreed. "But you _need_ to stay here since you're the future queen of the Pride Lands, and if something was to happen to you, too, I would _never_ forgive myself."

Kiara opened her mouth to protest, but then she realized that her brother was right. As the future Queen, it _was_ important for her to be there to guide the animals of the Pride Lands if their parents never returned. " _Fine_."

Relieved that his sister was listening to reason, Kion turned to Dr. Whooves while Timon, who was ranting of what he was going to do to the hyenas while teaching Pumbaa of how to restrain him by holding his tail, and the Petalites when he got his hands on them. "That device you used earlier, Doctor, can you use it on the Petalites again?" he asked.

"Of course I can," the Time Lord confirmed testily. "But that isn't important if we _don't_ know where the Petalites took your parents and my friend," he snapped.

"The hyenas live in the Outlands, and there's where the objects that the Petalites came in also landed," Fuli remarked. "So, it's possible that those who have been taken are in the Outlands."

"But the question is _where_ in the Outlands?" Beshte wondered. "That region is fairly extensive and it'll take too long to search it all, even with the help of every bird in the Pride Lands and our few allies who are already living in the Outlands."

' _Curses!'_ Dr. Whooves thought, resuming his pacing and was trying to come up with a way to figure out how to find the missing animals. He was _so_ focused on the problem that he wasn't paying attention to where he was stepping, and he ended up tripping on a rock. "Oof!"

"Are you ok?" Pumbaa asked, helping the Time Lord up.

"Yes, yes I am," said Dr. Whooves dryly, brushing himself off and retrieved his sonic screwdriver, which had fallen out of the pocket of his tweed coat, and a lightbulb went off in his mind. "Of course!"

"What is it?" Kion asked, looking at the Time Lord questioningly.

Dr. Whooves felt like kicking himself for forgetting. "When Derpy and I first arrived, I took a scan of the area," he explained, activating his sonic screwdriver so that the tip glowed green, and the animals stared at it in awe. "When I did the scan, I picked up several strange energy readings, which were familiar since they belong to the Petalites, and if I'm right, then I can use these readings to locate the base of the Petalites!"

Kion felt his hope renewed. "Tell us what we can do to help," he requested.

Dr. Whooves beamed. "Oh, I got an idea…"

* * *

A/N: Ooh, whenever any version of the Doctor, even a pony version gets an idea, you know it'll be good. ;) R&R everyone!


	7. Chapter 7: RESCUE TIME!

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Pride Lands Mayhem!

A/N: (Dede42, Sunrise Blossom, and Dr. Hooves run around the backyard, still being chased by the Lego Dalek.)

Lego Dalek: _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!_

Dede42, Sunrise Blossom, and Dr. Hooves: _HHHEEELLLPPP!_

Derpy: (inside the writers studio) Oh dear, as you can see they're still being chased by the Lego Dalek. Roleplayer48, can you see if the gang has figured out where it came from so I can help them? Or see if Discord can come to the rescue?

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_ or _Lion Guard_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN: RESCUE TIME!**

In the base of the Petalites, the aliens were busy with the machines and ignoring Derpy, who was still trying to figure out how to free herself from the webbing, and she was certain that she could probably get one leg free when a white orb that was hanging high above them started glowing _very_ brightly. The scientist manning the machines let out a shout of delight.

"We are at full power, My Queen!"

Selenite was pleased to hear this. "Perfect."

Janja, who'd been eating some of the special meat with his clan, looked up at her questioningly. "Full power for what?"

"For the completion of my _true_ plan," Selenite answered as she faced the glowing orb while spreading out her arms and the other Petalites did the same.

Their antenna started to glow and streams of white light began flowing from the orb and toward them-

"Excuse me," said Dr. Whooves as he entered the structure and the Petalites turned to face him while the streams of light retreated back into the orb. "Am I in the residence of the Petalites?" he inquired while winking at Derpy, who was just happy to see him. "Yes, I do believe that I _am_ in the right place."

"You are the Time Lord helping the lions," said Selenite as she and the Petalites moved to surround him. "You're a _fool_ to come here on your own."

"Normally that would be true," Dr. Whooves agreed, "but what makes you think that I'm alone?"

Selenite wasn't sure of what he was talking about until a flashing red alarm went off and the glowing orb began to fade. "No!" she shrieked and turned to find that the Lion Guard, along with Timon and Pumbaa, had snuck into the structure were freeing the trapped animals from the crystals. "Stop them!"

The Petalites and the hyenas charged forward to stop them, but the Time Lord activated his device, which left the aliens twisting in pain once again, and both the Lion Guard and the freed animals, which included Simba and Nala, sprang forward, engaging the hyenas with Timon riding on Pumbaa's back as they went 'bowling for hyenas' once again.

"This is for hurting my boy!" Timon called out as Janja was sent flying into one of the walls. "Wahoo!"

Putting the device on a ledge so that it could keep the Petalites in one place, Dr. Whooves hurried over to where Derpy was still hanging, climbing onto a large rock, and he used his sonic screwdriver to free the pegasus. "I got you, Derpy, I got you." His voice was slightly muffled since he was holding the sonic screwdriver in his mouth.

"I _knew_ you would come, Doc," Derpy said gratefully as they returned to the floor, and she glanced up at the orb, which was starting to change colors. "Uh, is it _suppose_ to do that?"

Dr. Whooves did a quick scan with his sonic screwdriver and frowned at the readings. "This makes no sense," he said, trying to make sense of them. "When the Lion Guard freed the animals, the orb should've shut down, but it seems to be drawing energy from somewhere else. But where-? Oh no!"

At that _exact_ moment, the hyenas all suddenly collapsed, surprising the animals, and the Time Lord scanned the nearest one, which just happen to be Janja. "Their energy is being _drained_!"

" _Yes_ ," Selenite cackled as she managed to reach the device and smashed it to bits. "Janja was _foolish_ enough to believe that we would help him take back the Pride Lands, when the truth is that the special _meat_ I gave them, just made it possible to take _their_ energy instead." And the orb went blinding white once again. "Now, the time is _now!_ "

Once again streams of energy began flowing out of the orb and toward the glowing antenna of the Petalites.

"Everypony out of here now!" Dr. Whooves ordered and they all fled the structure as the Petalites began glowing as they absorbed the stolen energy.

* * *

The animals fled across the hard dry ground of the Outlands toward the border to return to the Pride Lands when there was a massive explosion of light and sound from behind that sent them tumbling across the ground so that they ended up stopping short of the border.

Groaning, Kion got up and looked back in the direction of the structure, but all he could see was a massive beam of white light shooting up into the darkening sky. "What just happen?"

"The evolution of the Petalites," Dr. Whooves explained with a grim expression. "It is the _real_ reason why they created their empire, to take energy from as many strong species as possible so that they could evolve into their final forms, and be able to take over all reality in every dimension. That's why my people, the Time Lords, used a Time Lock on their world to trap them."

"So, how are we going to stop them?" Simba asked, concerned for every creature that would be affected if the Petalites were successful.

"We unite to stop them like in the past," announced a familiar voice and the group turned to see Rafiki standing on a nearby rock and with him was Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and-

"Drax! Iron Bubble!" Dr. Whooves exclaimed, running up to two male pegais, one had light purple skin, green eyes, and receding black hair, and the other pegasus had yellow skin, curly blue hair with pink streaks, and green eyes. "How is this possible? I thought you were both lost during the Time War."

"We were for a long time," Drax replied after exchanging hugs with his friend. "Somehow The Corsair and I got knocked into some strange dimension where we ended up being stuck with no sense of time or anything."

The Corsair nodded. "Yeah, and it was scary when somehow my TARDIS showed up, and I managed to get us out," he added. "By then, we learned about what happen to Gallifrey and chose to lie low for a while. We probably would've still be in hiding when we got your distress call to come here."

"Distress call?" Dr. Whooves repeated, frowning. "I never sent- oh." He blinked and chuckled. " _My_ TARDIS sent out a distress call on my behalf. Well, I'm glad you both are here, because we have a serious situation on our hooves."

"Yup, so let's teach these Petalites a lesson," Drax agreed.

* * *

A/N: Fun reunion time! Later! ;) R&R everyone!


	8. Chapter 8: VICTORY!

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Pride Lands Mayhem!

A/N: (Derpy is still in the writers studio and is watching as the Lego Dalek tries to corner Dede42, Sunrise Blossom, who tries to fend it off with her magic, and Dr. Hooves, who is trying to get rid of it by way of his sonic screwdriver.)

Dr. Hooves: Back, back! Back you evil thing! Back!

Sunrise Blossom: Ergh! My magic isn't stopping it!

Dede42: Somebody help us _please!_

Derpy: (looks round and sees a trap door, which was installed to allow easy access to visitors like Timon, in the floor open and both Basil and Dawson pop out) Basil! Dawson! Perfect timing!

Basil: Good to see you again, Miss Derpy. Now, where is this dastardly Lego Dalek?

Derpy: (nods to the window) Its' out there right now.

(Basil and Dawson climb up a nearby filing cabinet and they both look out the window.)

Dawson: My word!

Bail: Ah ha! I believe I know where that Lego Dalek came from, which I think was through a rift in reality yesterday?

Derpy: Um, I think so.

Dawson: That _thing_ came this rift, but where does the rift lead to?

Basil: Most likely from _The Lego Batman_ movie, my dear Dawson. In that movie, there are Lego Daleks, and this is clearly one of them.

Derpy: Mr. Basil, how do we get rid of the Lego Dalek?

Discord: (suddenly appears and makes all three jump) Allow me to be of assistance.

Derpy: Discord, where have you been?!

Discord: I was checking on Thanos on Dede42's behalf, but that doesn't matter right now. (He then disappears and takes the groaning Lego Dalek with him.)

(Outside, the Lego Dalek is heading toward its' targets and is about to fire when there is a whistling noise from above. The Lego Dalek raises its' eyestalk upward.)

Lego Dalek: _Determine source of noise. Location found. Source is-_

(A giant anvil drops out of the sky and smashes the Lego Dalek into the ground. The anvil disappears and reveals a Dalek-shape hole in the ground with some lego blocks nearby.)

Dede42: Where did that anvil come from?

Discord: (appears) I made it appear to save you three.

Dede42, Sunrise Blossom, and Dr. Hooves: Discord! You saved us!

Discord: (bows) And you three are quite welcome. (He disappears again.)

(Dede42 enters the writers studio with Sunrise Blossom and Dr. Hooves, and greet Derpy, Basil, and Dawson.)

Dede42: Did you guys find Discord so he could save us?

Derpy: Discord found us and we ask him for his help.

Sunrise Blossom: Great, now we're in his debt. Doctor, that rift is still open and I think I can hear more Lego Daleks coming!

Dede42: I can hear them too!

Dr. Hooves: (turns to the rift, where he too can hear the voices of the Lego Daleks, and he points his sonic screwdriver at it) Not for much longer! (He activates the sonic screwdriver and closes the rift) There, all solved.

Basil: Excellent work, my dear Doctor.

Dawson: Yes, well done.

Dr. Hooves: All in a day's work.

Derpy: Doc, there's a strange hole under Pride Rock that appears to lead to the arctic, and right now Tigger, Timon, and Pumbaa are investigating it. They think one of your enemies might've made that hole.

Dr. Hooves: Great whickering stallions! Come along, Derpy, Basil, Dawson, we have a mystery to solve. (And he herds them out the door to go to the TARDIS.)

Sunrise Blossom: (looks at Dede42) Looks like you'll get to post this chapter and let Roleplayer48 know that we're ok.

Dede42: Looks like. Oh, and now that I'm no longer being chased around, I can get back to work on that story that will involve Basil of Baker Street solving a mystery with Dr. Whooves and Derpy.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER EIGHT: VICTORY!**

After what seemed like forever, the beam of light disappeared, revealing that the structure had been destroyed and the Petalites were hovering above the unconscious forms of the hyenas. The Petalites had transformed into new beings that were both beautiful and deadly to behold:

Their skin wasn't pale purple anymore, instead it was a _very_ dark purple that was almost black, their long hair was now a _very_ dark blue that was almost black, and their large pink eyes were now an eerie red. They still had antenna growing out of their foreheads, but they were more hornlike and red/black. They now had black wings with red veins growing out of her backs. Even their clothing had gone from white outfits to black battle armor, and Selenite wore a black crown with blue, green, purple, and red gems on it.

"After waiting for _centuries_ ," she said with an evil smile that revealed that she now had vampire-like fangs. "We, the Petalites, will now _ascend_ and take this universe as our own. Come, my brothers and sisters, we have energy to consume." She started to fly into the sky with her people trailing behind her.

"Halt!"

Selenite stopped short and blinked, looking round for the voice, and smirked when the two Alicorn Princesses flew into view, their horns glowing with their respective magics. "Ah, the _Princesses_ of Equestria," she sneered. "I was _wondering_ when you both would show up to be beaten."

"We won't be the ones beaten today," Princess Celestia stated firmly, her eyes icy.

"You and your people will fall this day," Princess Luna added, her own eyes taking on an icy glint.

"We'll see," said Selenite and gestured her people forward. "Get them! Take their energy!" And the Petalites flew forward with her leading the charge.

Soon an arial battle was taking place and the Petalites were caught off-guard when flocks of various birds appeared to assist the two Princesses in their battle against the evil aliens.

* * *

Down on the ground, the three Time Lords were working quickly on building a new machine out of the wrecked remains of the machines that the Petalites had been using earlier. As they worked, the Lion Guard were putting the unconscious hyenas in a safe place with the help of Derpy while Timon and Pumbaa were keeping watch and reporting on the progress of the fight.

"The evil aliens are getting pounded," Timon reported, glancing over at Dr. Whooves, Drax, and the Corsair. "But even with the help of the birds, I don't think the Princesses can keep this up forever without that thingy you're building."

"We'll have it ready in time," the Corsair promised while attaching a screen to one side of the machine. "Just keep an eye on the battle and let us know if anything changes."

"Roger."

Kion wandered over to the Time Lords to watch them work since the hyenas were the safest place that they could find and the Lion Guard was getting into position for the final strike while Derpy joined Timon and Pumbaa in keeping watch. "Are you sure this will work?" he asked uncertainly. "I don't want to abuse the Roar like my Great Uncle Scar did."

"Don't worry, my friend," Dr. Whooves assured him, looking up from the wiring and received a small shock as a result. "Ow! Protecting the whole universe from the Petalites won't be any sort of abuse of the Roar, and with the help of this machine, you'll be able to banish them back to Pearl forever."

Drax, who'd been working underneath the machine, poked his head out and kicked his friend. "Not if you don't get that wiring done, Honor."

"Stop kicking me!"

"No!"

"Oh, grow up you two."

* * *

The ariel battle was becoming tense and even with the help of the birds, both Princesses knew that they could only keep this up for so long before they used up their respective magics.

"Keep them busy, my sister!"

"I _am_ , my sister!"

* * *

"Done!" Dr. Whooves shut the side of the machine and Drax pushed a button, resulting in the machine powering up and not exploding. "It's working!"

"Good!" said Pumbaa with an alarmed expression. "'em Princesses are about to be overwhelmed!"

And sure enough, Selenite and the other Petalites had managed to chase off the birds and they were converging on Princess Celestia _and_ Princess Luna.

Nodding to the Corsair, who began typing commands into the machine, Dr. Whooves raced onto a nearby rock and triggered his sonic screwdriver, which let out a loud warble that sent the Petalites wheeling around with yelps of pain before they focused on him.

"Oy! Why don't you dumb bats pick on someone your own sizes!" the Time Lord called and when the Petalites came after him, he ran back toward the machine. "Get ready! Here they come!"

The Lion Guard rose out of their hiding places and began hurtling all kinds of hard fruit and rocks at the Petalites, forcing them to dodge the missiles to avoid getting hit, and this went on for several minutes before the animals retreated to a point behind the machine.

"You all will _pay_!" Selenite shrieked angrily as she and her people came into range of the machine. "Your energy will belong to us!"

"Not this time!" said the Corsair, slamming his hoof on a button and the machine let out a beam of light that shot over the heads of the advancing Petalites, and it opened a massive portal behind them. "Now, Kion!"

Kion stepped forward until he was in front of the machine and his allies were all behind him, including the two Princesses. "You will leave _now!_ " he shouted, using the Roar, which was amplified by the machine.

"No!" Selenite screamed as she and her people were sent hurtling into the portal, which closed behind them.

"We did it!" the group cheered and hugs and high-fives were exchanged.

* * *

When the sun rose the next morning, everything was back to normal and it was clear that Janja and the members of his clan had no memory of what had occurred the last few days, which the Time Lords had suspected would happen after consuming so much of the so-called meat and having their energy drained.

"So, they'll be back to their typically selves," Bunga guessed. "Shame, I was kinda hoping they would've learned something from this experience."

"Maybe someday they will," Simba remarked. "Until then, it's best to make sure that they don't do any harm to the Pride Lands or the Circle of Life."

"And that's what the Lion Guard will continue to do," Kion agreed. "I wish you both could stay longer," he added to his new friends, who were getting ready to leave.

"Same here, but there's a whole universe, plus other dimensions to explore," said Drax. "And we've been hiding _way_ too long."

The Corsair nodded. "Yeah, time to see what's out there and have some fun," he agreed.

Rafiki presented Dr. Whooves and Derpy a sack made out of tough leaves, and when they opened it, they found that it was filled with flower-shaped pale yellow crystals. "I believe this is why you originally came here," he remarked.

"Chrysoberyl crystals!" Dr. Whooves exclaimed with delight, having completely forgotten about them. "Thank you!"

"After going out of your way to help us, it's the lest we can do," said Simba, smiling. "And you all are always welcome here," he added.

"And when you both next see Sunrise Blossom, tell her that we say hi," Timon added while giving Derpy a special gift that she promised that she would open at home.

"Yeah, we really do miss her and we hope we'll see her again some day," Pumbaa added.

After thanking them all while promising to let Sunrise Blossom know about their trip, and exchanging hugs, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna returned to Equestria by way of a magical portal, while Drax and the Corsair took off in their TARDIS, which was shaped like a large rock, and Dr. Whooves and Derpy left in their TARDIS, too.

* * *

"Well, that was an adventure I hadn't expected to have," Dr. Hooves remarked when they were back in the lab and he was getting ready to work on his machine again.

"It was certainly different, Doc," Derpy agreed and glanced at the time. "Oh no! If I don't leave, I'll miss out on the Running of the Leaves!" And she raced out the door.

Dr. Hooves stared after and then checked his calendar, discovering that she was right. "Great whickering stallions! Wait for me!" And he raced out of the lab after the pegasus to take part in the event. His machine could wait for another day.

Had either pony been paying attention, they would've noticed an extra cabinet in the lab, but they hadn't, and the moment they were gone, the door on the cabinet opened to let a pale light spill out over the floor. A dark figure stepped out of the cabinet and went to the center of the lab to look around.

' _Oh, Little Honor,'_ the figure thought with a smirk. _'Always playing scientist.'_ The figure went to one of the supplies cupboard, rooted around until it found what it was looking for, and then it went back to the cabinet, stepping back inside.

Once the door was shut, the cabinet disappeared with a trumpeting sound.

Who was that mysterious figure? What did the figure take? And was that figure a Time Lord?

* * *

A/N: And this is the final chapter! Later! ;) R&R everyone!


End file.
